Travelling soldier
by isdonisgood
Summary: Two days past eighteen he was waiting for the bus in his army green, sat down in a booth in a cafe there gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair. Based on the song Travelling Soldier by the Dixie Chicks. This doesn't have a happy ending, you have been warned.


Fic: Travelling Soldier

Rating: PG

Pairing/Characters: Veronica/Logan, mentioned Mac/Weevil, Wallace, Lilly

Word Count: 1,685

Prompt: Military from my lj user=au_bingo card

Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars or any of the characters.

Summary: Two days past eighteen he was waiting for the bus in his army green, sat down in a booth in a cafe there gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair.

A/N: So this is from the song Travelling Soldier by the Dixie Chicks, simply cause I love it and the lyrics have this amazing story to them. A story that kind of came flowing out once I got started. Though I changed the war that he was heading too, originally it was Vietnam but that's not what it is for the purpose of the story, and I'm a little sad cause of the ending, you'll understand when you get there or if you know the song. So Enjoy! And feel free to comment

He stood still, bag over one shoulder, dressed in his army green, trying to decide what to do while waiting for his bus to arrive. He had a couple of hours left before he would be leaving and he didn't really want to be doing anything that would take up too much time. After all time wasn't his friend. Glancing down the street he spotted a small cafe, a little rustic for his usual tastes but he was trying to avoid his usual hang outs. He didn't want to see his friends again. He didn't want them to try and convince him that this was wrong. Heading across the street he opened the door and took in the smell of freshly baked apple pie. Sitting down in the closet booth he picked up the menu, hoping to find something that he would like to eat and wouldn't upset his stomach. He was sure he couldn't keep down any pie, no matter how delicious it smelt.

Smiling at the girl who came to take his order he couldn't help but find the red bow in her hair adorable. Asking for a glass of water with a chicken sandwich he couldn't help but match the smile she gave him. It had been awhile since someone had given him a smile like that, from a girl other than Lilly, in a very long time. It was endearing.

When she brought him back his order he couldn't help but ask, "Would you mind sitting down for a while? I would just like someone to talk too. I'm feeling a little low."

The smile returned to her face as she replied, "You know what? I'm off in an hour. I know where we can go." Taking the hand she offered his grin grew as she said, "My name's Veronica, Veronica Mars."

"I'm Logan Echolls."

hr

Taking the seat next to the boy Veronica handed him the cone that she had just gotten from the ice cream vendor. She didn't normally take out boys that she met at the dinner, they were generally creepier than she liked, but there was something in this boy's eyes that she couldn't refuse. It was obvious by his outfit that he was going to an army base somewhere and while she commended anyone who was willing to lay down their life for anyone else she felt she should keep a distance between them. There was no need to be more attached than necessary.

"So where are you being shipped to?" she whispered, not sure she could make her voice louder if she wanted to.

"California for basic skills training, from there I'll probably end up in Iraq or Iran."

She shrugged, "Or maybe Afghanistan."

"Maybe," he replied with a nod, "What about you? Are you going to stay here forever?"

"No. That would be silly. I'm just saving enough money so I can pay for college. I'll probably have to work for several years before I have enough but it will be worth it if my dad doesn't have to pay for me."

Logan nodded, "I never really wanted to go to college. There was this job fair at my school and the recruiter for the army was there. I talked to him and before I knew I was signed up."

"Is it what you want to do?"

He gave a chuckle, "All of my friends tried to convince me not to go but none of them asked me that question."

"Well I'm curious."

"I think it could be. It's defiantly better than going to college and getting a degree that I don't really want."

"That's true, it's better to try something new than to do something that you know you'll hate."

Logan shook his head He couldn't believe that this woman existed. Someone who got where he was coming from and that was rare where he lived. None of the girls there seemed to get who he was and why he wasn't running off to college. Sure he could have gone, partied and flunked his way out of his degree, but what was the point. He couldn't even justify it as wasting his father's money. So when the army recruiter had suggested signing up, that he was a perfect candidate, he had jumped at the chance.

"I know this is weird," he started slowly, not sure how she would respond to what he was going to say, "And I bet you have a boyfriend but I don't think I care..."

Hearing him trail off Veronica jumped in, "I don't have a boyfriend. Well I did but we broke a couple of months ago. What is it you want to ask? I promise I won't laugh."

"Well... I've got no one to send a letter to. At least no one that will send me a letter back anyway I was wondering if you'd mind if I sent one back here to you."

Offering him a smile she nodded, "Yeah, I wouldn't mind at all and of course I'll write back. I promise."

hr

Taking the letter out of her letter box she smiled, held it to her chest, taking a deep breath before turning back to her friends. Mac and Wallace had been her friends for years and they had come home from college for a couple of weeks. Reading Logan's letter and replying would have to wait until they were gone. Sure she could tell them about the fact she had finally met someone she thought she could really truly love and that he was away fighting in the war but she just couldn't. Logan was all hers if she didn't tell anyone and getting the letter from him was enough to reassure her that he was alive. It was enough for the moment.

The letters came as often as she expected anyway so when it came down to it she wasn't surprised when the address changed. Suddenly they weren't coming from Cali anymore they were coming from Iraq. She knew that the day would come when they had met she just hadn't expected for her every thought to drift to him now days. She couldn't help but feel worried about him, his safety and the letters brought her a little relief. If he was writing he was alive. That was all that mattered. Sure it worried her that he was loving army life more than he thought possible and that while he was scared of being in Iraq he was enjoying himself. Enjoying the work that they were doing, the friendships with his squadron and others that were around, especially in the town, and feeling as if he was a part of a team. What made her happier was that when it got rough he told her he couldn't help but think of her and the day they met.

Sure she knew she shouldn't be feeling this way but she couldn't help it. He made it so easy to fall in love with him, even though he was half a world away. He even told her that he had listed her as his next of kin. Veronica just hoped that it meant the same thing to him that it did to her. That they would be together when he came home for leave, at least for while he was there.

Shaking her head she smiled as her best friends continued to play around, seemingly unaware that she had been in a world of her own. Pushing the letter into her bag she jumped right into the conversation, knowing that Logan would be there later, when she could have him all to herself.

hr

Walking up the stairs Veronica couldn't help but wonder why she was here. She didn't like football and she didn't feel the need to be anywhere but in her bed, preferably with some ice cream. However Mac and Wallace had demanded she join them, saying she was being a gloomy guts and it was time for her to either tell them what was wrong or join them at the game. She had chosen the latter. She didn't want to tell them what had happened. It would make it all too real.

Waving at the pair when she spotted them she was surprised to see that there was a man with them, arm slung around Mac's shoulders. Moving over to them she smiled and said hello.

"Hey," they replied as Mac introduced the man they were with, "This is Weevil, my boyfriend."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Veronica said giving a nod. She knew that under normal circumstances she would grill the man to ensure he was worthy of her best friend but right now she wasn't in the mood.

Hearing the microphone give a crackle before coming to life Veronica sighed before turning to the ground. Listening as the choir sang the national Anthem she was surprised when the Lord's Prayer was said as well. When a man step forward afterwards though she didn't know why she was so shocked.

"Before we start," the man at the microphone said, "We'd like to pay honour to those brave soldiers fighting overseas at the moment who have come from the area and have recently lost their lives."

Not being able to take anymore Veronica quickly muttered her apologises before flying down the stairs, hoping to find somewhere to hide as the tears started to fall down her face. She hadn't cried since she had been given the news and it didn't feel like this was the right time to be doing it either. Ducking under the blencher she leaned against the nearest pillar as the tears flowed freely. Her body ached all over from the pain and the pillar she was leaning against wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world but it reminded her that she was real. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she jumped, giving a louder sob than normal before turning to see Wallace standing there. Allowing him to pull her into a hug she sobbed into her shoulder as his name finally rang out.

"Logan Echolls."

The End


End file.
